Nightmare in Gravity Falls!
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Sequel to The Wrath of Catherine! "Dipper, Catherine is back!" Mabel's frantic voice shouts into phone. "She's going to try to kill me again I just know it!" "Everything is different now." Dipper speaks, his vision still glued to the window. Plus Bill Cipher makes an appearance! Dipper/Pacifica pairing! (Cover photo done by KawaiiFan)
1. The Nightmare Continues!

Nightmare In Gravity Falls! (The Nightmare Begins!)

A/N: Hello everyone! Alisi Thorndyke here with the much anticipated sequel to _The Wrath Of Catherine!_ I'm sure you've all read the previous fic to know where I'm going with this fanfiction lol! As usual, there will be no Pine/Clonecest in this fic as I don't believe in and is horribly disgusted by that, but there will be a Dipper/Pacifica pairing in this fic as I've come to love shipping this couple! But if nothing else, on with the legal limitations, the summary and then the chapter itself lol! Enjoy all!

Disclaimer: We go through this with each fic that I post. I don't own Gravity Falls because if I did, I'd be doing the exact same thing I'm doing right now lol! So nothing would change lol!

Summary: "Dipper, Catherine is back!" Mabel's frantic voice shouts into phone. "She's going to try to kill me again I just know it!" "Everything is different now." Dipper speaks, his vision still glued to the window. Plus Bill Cipher makes an appearance!

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Continues!

_Previously on The Wrath of Catherine….._

While Pacifica is inquiring and talking about Catherine's defeat, Dipper turns his attention from her and towards the window. Looking out over the inner part of town, the boy's eyes now spots something suspicious. Walking past the window of the restaurant is someone who looks exactly like Mabel down to the last detail, minus a headband. Cocking an eyebrow, Dipper is continuing watch this person trudge by.

"_If I didn't know any better, I'd say that girl is Catherine!" _Dipper says to himself, his eyes still glued to the person. "_But that's impossible as we defeated her back at the water tower! And since she has been defeated, who am I looking at then knowing I left Mabel back at the shack?"_

"And plastic surgery by my standards is totally wrong!" Pacifica continues. "Why can't girls just be happy with what they have? I know I'm happy with what I have and would _never_ get plastic surgery for any reason!"

With the Mabel look alike continuing to walk slowly past the window, she now turns towards the window and looks Dipper straight in the eyes. A demented smile now forms on her face as her braces gleam in the sun light. Raising her right hand, she now displays to the boy the rusty knife in her hand and demonstrably runs it in front of her throat while pointing directly at him, indicating one of her threats.

"OH MY GOSH!" Dipper shouts, now jumping to his feet and starling Pacifica.

"Dipper, what is the matter with you?" Pacifica sternly whispers to him. "You scared the lights out of me!"

Not answering the blonde, Dipper instead points towards the window, towards what startled him. Turning to the window, Pacifica doesn't see what Dipper saw that made him jump out of his seat.

"Dipper, I don't see anything!" Pacifica replies. "What are you looking at?"

"I saw…..her." Dipper dryly speaks, all color from his face gone.

"Who?" Pacifica asks, continuing to look out the window.

Feeling his cellphone vibrate in his suit jacket, Dipper reaches into his jacket and pulls out his phone while keeping his vision on the window. Pressing answer, he places his phone to his ear in a robotic fashion.

"Dipper, Catherine is back!" Mabel's frantic voice shouts into phone. "I saw her come out of the forest after you and Pacifica left! She's going to try to kill me again I just know it!"

Hearing his sister confirm his suspicion, the phone now slips out of his hand and onto the floor by his right foot.

"Dipper, are you there?" Mabel calls out to him. "Dipper? Dipper, answer me!"

"Everything is different now." Dipper speaks, his vision still glued to the window.

_Currently on the Nightmare in Gravity Falls_

"Dipper, what is the matter with you?" Pacifica asks as she smoothes out her hair that was slightly ruffled after being scared by Dipper. "I don't know what you are looking at, but I don't see anything. Can we get back to our date now?"

Turning from the window, Dipper now turns to Pacifica.

"We have to head back to the shack and now." Dipper informs the blonde. "I want to make sure Mabel is ok, especially after what I just saw."

"Dipper, what did you see?" Pacifica asks, her tone evident of impatience and a bit of exasperation. "I looked out the window and didn't spot anything. Now let's just get back to our date. I'm sure Mabel is fine, she is a big girl after all and can take care of herself. She doesn't need her little brother looking after her all the time. Twin or no twin."

"Pacifica, you can't be serous right now!" Dipper replies, raising his tone of voice a peg. "A deranged psychopathic clone named Catherine is back on the loose and can possibly be going after my sister! We have to leave now! And for the last time, I'm not her little brother! She's just five minutes older than I am, technically, we were born at the same time!"

"Dipper, keep your voice down!" Pacifica sternly whispers to him. "And I thought you guys melted her! I was right there when it happened. How can she be back and so quickly at that?"

"It's more complicated than you think or could possibly take in." Dipper says as he yanks on his tie, undoing the neatly done job Soos put into the garment.

"Dipper, we just ordered our food." Pacifica reminds him with a sigh. "What are we suppose to do with it?"

"Like fast food, take it to go!" Dipper says to her. "We have to get back to the shack pronto to make sure my twin is ok now that Catherine is back on the loose!"

Just as Pacific opens her mouth to reply to Dipper, the waiter arrives to their table with their food. A steak with mashed potatoes and vegetables for Dipper and a hot Caesar salad with a side of fries for Pacifica.

"Here is your meal my dear restaurant frequenters." The waiter happily announces, now spotting the distressed looks on both of the teen's faces.

"We're going to need two to-go boxes right away!" Dipper requests to the man.

Cocking an eyebrow, the waiter now turns to Pacifica for confirmation.

"Two boxes please." Pacifica follows up as she rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Right away." The waiter replies with a sigh, upset that Pacifica will not be able to give him her extravagantly large tip like she has done in the past with her other dates. That is why he always makes sure to attend to her table more so over the others. Hey, a guy has to pay the bills right?

"I'm sorry about this Pacifica, but I promise to make it up to you later on." Dipper softly speaks to her with the girl now turning her vision to him. With a nod, the blonde's expression softens a bit. "It's just that, I just want to make sure Mabel is ok is all. Catherine may have not been a big threat before, but she may have more planned this time and I don't want to take any chances."

"I know Dipper." Pacifica speaks. "I know."

"Thanks for understanding." Dipper smiles to the blonde. "And I know that you're an only child and all, but once you get to really know Mabel, you'll start to see her as a sister."

"One thing at a time Dipper, one thing at a time." Pacifica speaks up as she runs her right hand through her hair.

The waiter now returns to their table with their dishes in two to-go boxes and a carry out bag.

"Your food madam Northwest and sir." The waiter speaks to them both while trying his best not to sound too disgruntled.

"Thank you Pierre." Pacifica thanks him with a smile. "See you next time."

Grabbing the bag, Dipper helps Pacifica to her feet and the two begins making their way towards the exit. Sighing, Pierre sadly stares after them as they now completely exit the restaurant.

"There goes the payment on my summer cabin." Pierre sighs as he goes back to his job. "Just one more payment and it's mine."

Mystery Shack (Attic)

Mabel is pacing back and forth in front of her bed with Waddles watching her intently. From the look on the girl's face, the animal can tell that his owner is clearly in distress.

"What am I going to do Waddles?" Mabel continues panicking as she turns to him. "I know I saw her and it'll only be a matter of time before she comes after me! Waddles, I can't die! I'm too young! I haven't even knitted my ultimate sweater yet!"

The pig doesn't respond, but continues to stare at her.

"And I can't leave you behind." Mabel says as she picks the pig up and hugs him close to her. "I have to stay and take care of you. Knowing Stan, the moment I'm gone, he'll try to turn you into bacon and I simply can't have that!"

Continuing to inwardly panic while holding her pig, an idea now comes to the sweater wearer.

"I know, if I say I never saw her, then I'll convince myself that I never looked out the window." Mabel tries convincing herself. "Here goes! I never saw Catherine, I never saw Catherine, I never looked out the window and saw Catherine."

As she continues repeating the affirmation to herself, the thought of spotting the clone coming out of the forest a rusty knife keeps playing back in her mind, thus bringing her repeated affirmation to a halt.

"Trying to convince myself isn't working Waddles." Mabel says with a sad sigh. "I just have to face the facts that in a matter of time, I'm first on her list."

Continuing to hug the pig tightly against her, Dipper and Pacifica now arrive in the attic.

"Hey Mabel, are you ok?" Dipper asks with Mabel whipping around to him while still holding onto Waddles.

"Yea, I'm fi—" Mabel begins, but halts now noticing Pacifica standing behind her twin. "Pacifica? Dipper, what is she doing here?!"

"Don't worry Mabel, she's not here for why you may think." Dipper speaks up in defense. "She came with me to make sure you were ok. Now has Catherine been here? Are you ok? What about Stan?"

"Everyone is ok Dip." Mabel replies with a nod. "She came out of the forest with a rusty knife just as you two pulled off for your date."

"I saw her come into town while I was on my date and she spotted me through the window of the restaurant." Dipper explains. "She even gave a demonstration of what she is going to do to me."

"Again, I didn't see anything, but if you two said you did." Pacifica adds in with a slight eye roll.

"I know what I saw Pacifica!" Mabel fusses to the blonde. "I saw Catherine come out of the forest carrying a rusty knife and if Dipper said he saw her too then I believe him!"

"Ok ladies, that's enough." Dipper says, standing between them as he now turns to Pacifica. "Pacifica, trust me when I say that I saw Catherine and I know Mabel wouldn't lie to me about seeing her. All I ask is that you understand."

"Fine." Pacifica says with a sigh. "Ok, now that we know she is ok, can we eat the food I paid a bunch for? I'm hungry."

Having said that, Pacifica now notices Mabel's continued burning glare and Dipper's slightly annoyed gaze.

"Alright fine." Pacifica says, holding her hands up in defense. "I'll just be over here."

Dusting off Dipper's bed lightly, Pacifica takes a seat.

"Did you see what direction she went in after you spotted her?" Mabel asks her twin as she places Waddles back on her bed.

"Nope." Dipper replies nodding no. "She could be anywhere right now."

"Well what did she look like?" Mabel continues questioning him. "I caught a small glimpse of her before I called you to let you know I saw her."

"I hate to say it Mabes, but she is still taking on your appearance." Dipper says, noticing the girl's eye practically pop out of her head.

"Oh no!" Mabel nearly yells as she begins hyperventilating and grabs Dipper's dress shirt. "I knew she would be back to try and take over my life! I knew it! What am I going to do Dipper? I can't take another electric shock or get into another battle with her like before! Dipper, help me!"

"Whoa, Mabel please calm down." Dipper calmly replies as he pulls his shaking twin into a hug. "Whatever happens with Catherine this time, we'll be ready for her. I'm not going to let you face her alone. She may have been able to pull the wool over my eyes before, but she won't get a second chance."

Dipper's promise to keep Catherine from wreaking havoc a second time, especially in her imagine, has calmed the older twin down.

"Thanks Dip." Mabel smiles.

"Anytime Mabel." Dipper replies as he and Mabel's gazes catch. "We can't be the mystery twins with just one of us."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to break up a sibling bonding moment, but do you guys have napkins here?" Pacifica asks, the twins now turning to her to notice that she is devouring her salad. The blonde notices the awkward stares that she is getting from the pair.

"What?" Pacifica asks. "I was hungry. I didn't get a chance to eat at the restaurant!"

"Sure, I'll go get you some napkins." Dipper replies, now releasing Mabel and heading for the exit of the room.

Catherine's Cabin

A fully roaring fireplace that is magnified in the pristine glass of a crystal ball can be seen along with the imagines of Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica at the shack. The image of the three now turns cloudy as soft maniacal laughter can be heard in the background.

"Oh Dipper, you are just too naïve for your own good." Catherine chuckles as her reflection is now seen in the crystal ball along with her long black nail polished painted finger nails. "I must have given you quite the scare when I passed off as your sister upon my return. You two are just too adorable."

Turning around to her desk, Catherine places the glass ball back on its stand as she turns her attention to journal '2'. Opening the maroon book, Catherine grabs her pen and begins writing on the blank spaces in the book.

"Dear Diary." Catherine begins speaking as she writes. "I couldn't help myself when I was brought back to life by that brainless twit Mabel! I went into town and spotted that _clueless_ brother of hers at the restaurant Shay Maurice, giving him quite the scare with my demonstrations. I'm assuming the blonde he was with there and is still with is his girlfriend. Not to worry, the more to terrorize the better. I've been saving a little ace card for when the time was right and now is a good of time as any to play it."

Putting her pen down, the clone now flips through the pages of the book and lands on the page with creature #326 listed. Running her fingernails over the page, Catherine chuckles to herself with her amulet casting a glow.

"A true ace card indeed." Catherine speaks with a deranged smile forming.

* * *

**Ok, here is chapter 1 to the sequel! Now a few things before ending the chapter: **

**At the end of every chapter, I'm going to try to include Catherine's journal entry of her terrors lol.**

**There will be a new chapter posted in 'Always By Your Side' the first week of November by the name of "Dream Demon", a Gideon centered one-shot story where Bill Cipher will makes an appearance!**

**The art drawn for this story by TheKawaiiFan is on my Deviant Art page. :) Please check it out when you all get the chance! It's really good. :)**

**Happy Halloween everyone! I know it's early, but on the actual day, I will be unavailable, but hopefully everyone has a good one! If nothing else…**

**Review Please!**


	2. Welcome Back Bill

Chapter 2: Welcome Back Bill

'It appears Catherine has quite a plan for creature #326 in journal 2! Just what creature lies under that number?'

_Previously_

Catherine's Cabin

A fully roaring fireplace that is magnified in the pristine glass of a crystal ball can be seen along with the imagines of Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica at the shack. The image of the three now turns cloudy as soft maniacal laughter can be heard in the background.

"Oh Dipper, you are just too naïve for your own good." Catherine chuckles as her reflection is now seen in the crystal ball along with her long black nail polished painted finger nails. "I must have given you quite the scare when I passed off as your sister upon my return. You two are just too adorable."

Turning around to her desk, Catherine places the glass ball back on its stand as she turns her attention to journal '2'. Opening the maroon book, Catherine grabs her pen and begins writing on the blank spaces in the book.

"Dear Diary." Catherine begins speaking as she writes. "I couldn't help myself when I was brought back to life by that brainless twit Mabel! I went into town and spotted that _clueless_ brother of hers at the restaurant Shay Maurice, giving him quite the scare with my demonstrations. I'm assuming the blonde he was with there and is still with is his girlfriend. Not to worry, the more to terrorize the better. I've been saving a little ace card for when the time was right and now is a good of time as any to play it."

Putting her pen down, the clone now flips through the pages of the book and lands on the page with creature #326 listed. Running her fingernails over the page, Catherine chuckles to herself with her amulet casting a glow.

"A true ace card indeed." Catherine speaks with a deranged smile forming.

_Currently_

Having made sure Mabel is alright despite Catherine's return, Dipper and Pacifica are currently sitting on the back swing behind the shack finishing up their date. It's not Pacifica's ideal place for a date, but yet, she is settling for it with Dipper there ensuring that they aren't disturbed.

"I still feel bad that we had to leave the restaurant, ending our date early." Dipper says, now taking the last bite of his steak. "But I just wanted to make sure Mabel was ok. I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to her. Catherine is beyond dangerous and I'm not letting her get close to Mabel ever again!"

"Dipper, it's ok." Pacifica replies with a small smile, her gaze now catching with Dipper's brown orbs. "No need to keep apologizing. I know I will never understand the sibling bond you and Mabel share since I'm an only child, but I'm willing to learn how it works, for you. Even if it takes our entire relationship, I'll do it."

Hearing the one girl that use to express her deep hatred for him and his twin sister for two summers straight say she will do something just for him is not only shocking the boy, but making him smile wide as well. However, this will take some getting used to considering this is Pacifica Northwest after all.

"Well, it's not that complicated really." Dipper says with a nervous smile as he turns away from Pacifica's view with a blush on his cheeks. "I mean, we're twins. We tell each other everything and we keep no secrets between us, despite my hating hearing Mabel talk about boys consistently. Plus we have a twin link where we kind of know what the other is thinking before anyone else does. Well most of the time anyway."

"I think that's pretty cool." Pacifica says with a nod. "You know Dipper, I know how badly I have treated you and Mabel in the past and I can't say enough how sorry I am about that, especially when it comes to you. I didn't stop to realize just how good of a guy you really were and-"

Running her right hand through her hair, putting the loose strands of golden hair behind her right ear, Pacifica clears her throat to continue.

"I really like the guy I took the time to get to know." Pacifica continues. "He's someone I can see myself with for a long time and that's not something I say often about anyone. You've become very special to me Dip."

Turning back to the blonde, their gazes catch with Dipper not realizing or noticing that Pacifica has slipped her right hand into his left, their fingers now intertwining.

"Very special, Dipper Pines." Pacifica speaks, her words now trailing off into a whisper with her eyes finding the younger's lips.

Noticing where Pacifica's attention is, Dipper lowers his eyelids and begins leaning into the blonde with Pacifica moving closer to the younger pines' lips. Continuing to lean into each other and just as the couple's lips are about to touch, a screech in the form of Stanford Pines from inside the house can be heard, him calling out to Dipper.

"Dipper! I can't find my good silverware!" Stan calls out. "Where did you set them after washing the dishes last night?!"

With a grunt and an eye roll, Dipper leans back on the swing in frustration.

"It's just like that man to ruin a good moment, especially when it comes to me." Dipper says with a sigh. "But let it be Mabel and she gets all the privacy she wants!"

"Come on, I'll help you look." Pacifica offers, Dipper turning to her with an expression that spells out 'Is this really Pacifica Northwest?' The boy's expression now changes to a smile with Dipper getting to his feet and helping the blonde to hers.

"Come on." Dipper says with a smile, the two now making their way back to the shack hand in hand.

Catherine's Cabin

The clone is looking over creature 326's description and with a mischievous smirk, closes the book as she has memorized all information she needs to retain about this monster.

"I wonder how Mabel and Dipper will respond to him." Catherine wonders as she gets to her feet, her long black hair bouncing as she takes a step away from the desk and her black high heels clacking against the hard wood floor with each step that she takes. "Heh, I can't wait to see the look on their face once they see him, especially for what I have planned."

Walking to the center of the living room, Catherine's onyx amulet shines majestic purple glow, which indicates to the clone a readied space for her plan.

"This space will do just fine." Catherine says with a nod. "I know part of the summoning process is having pictures of my intended victims, but having a photographic memory of them will work out just as well."

Lightly laughing to herself, Catherine closes her eyes as she begins concentrating on casting her spell. Slipping into a state of deep concentration, a sizable electric blue circle now forms around the clone, it illuminating the area around her and activating her amulet, a majestic purple aura now surrounding her. Opening her eyes, Catherine's eyes have changed from onyx to majestic purple, them looking as if they contain no life. In front of the clone a circle containing various pictures in their respective space ranging from a Llama to a Question Mark now appears with the pitch black center swirling wildly as if it were a black hole in the depths of space.

"Triangulum, entangulum, veneforis dominus ventum, veneforis venetisarium!" Catherine chants loudly, her purple dead pan eyes focusing intently on the wildly swirling pitch black center of the circle with the air from the circle thrashing the clone's jet black hair around wildly.

With the chant spoken, a glowing yellow triangle now surfaces from the pitch black center of the circle. Having been manifested fully, the circle that was opened for the demon to pass through closes and winks out of existence right behind the creature. With Bill summoned, the area in the cabin as well as Catherine herself returns to normal.

"For me to have been woken up, this better be good Gideon!" Bill begins ranting as he stretches his limbs and yawns, despite his lack of a mouth. "I was right in the middle of a go-" Opening his eye, Bill's eye widens as he notices that who is standing in front of him is not who he thought it would be. "Whoa, shooting star? I don't know what you did, but that look really fits you."

Hearing her soon-to-be partner in crime call her the name she despises most, Catherine grits her teeth lightly to keep from snapping at the dream demon. After all, they just met and that wouldn't do much for first impressions.

"I'm not who you think I am." Catherine begins calmly to the demon as he floats around her to get a better look at who summoned him. "I'm not that _traitor_ who ultimately stabbed me in the back while smiling that _stupid_ brace fill smile in my face as she twisted the knife! Her and _Gideon! _My name is Catherine Pines, a clone of that traitor and never call me shooting star ever again! I hate that name just as much as I hate the one who carries it!"

"Whoa, a clone huh?" Bill wonders as he stops in front of her with his eye shifting into thinking position. "What was it a freak accident or something? You know, shooting star is kind of suitable for you if you ask me since you look so much like her."

"No one did ask you so _never_ call me that again!" Catherine growls, a purple haze gleaming in her eyes.

"Alright, you got it Catherine." Bill replies, now raising his hands in defense at Catherine's request. "I won't call you shooting star, but you have to admit, you closely resemble her and are quite the looker I might add."

"Don't remind me of how we much we look _alike!_" Catherine mumbles to herself while running her left hand through her hair to regain her composure. "Now, enough about that, there is a reason I summoned you Bill so listen up because I'm only going to say it once!"

Noticing the evil smirk spreading across Catherine's features and her onyx amulet cast a low glow, Bill moves in closer to her to listen intently to her next words.

"I'm listening." Bill replies.

Gleeful Residence

Having cleaned up his room from the shambles it was in after losing his journal, Gideon is sitting on the end of his bed with his chubby hands clutched in his white hair.

"I looked everywhere for it!" Gideon speaks. "The living room, the closets, my room, nothing! Where can that journal be?!"

Releasing his hair, Gideon runs his right hand through the snow white strands and lies back on the bed, the mattress springs beneath him creaking against the boy's weight.

"Ok, you have to still yourself Gideon." Gideon speaks to himself as he wipes away the puddle of sweat that has gathered on his forehead. "You can't panic. Wherever your journal is, you will find it. It's closer than you think it is."

Sitting up in seating position, Gideon releases a huff. Turning to the clock on the nightstand to his right, the chubby boy notices that the time reads 10:17pm.

"Oh man, I didn't know it was that late!" Gideon lightly freaks. "I need to get to sleep and after waking up, I will resume my search for ma book. After all, it's not that far away. I just need to rest, relax, and take my mind off it for a little while."

Quickly changing into his baby blue pajamas, the chubby boy pulls the covers back and climbs into bed. Looking to the picture of Mabel that is sitting on the nightstand next to the clock, Gideon blows a kiss to the picture.

"Good night my future wife." Gideon says lovingly to the pictured girl. "I'll see you in my dreams where Stan and Dipper are dead and we are together forever."

Shutting off the light, Gideon turns over and quickly slips into unconsciousness. With the boy's mind and body resting peacefully, the triangular shaped shadow that was watching him from the ceiling now lowers down and disappears into Gideon's hair.

Gideon's Dream State

The forest of Gravity Falls is now shown with an unconscious Gideon appearing right in the middle of the clearing. From the looks of his face and the rapid rising and falling of his chest, it could be assumed that the boy fell unconscious from running, having been chased down by a supernatural creature that lives in the forest.

"Oh my gosh, Gideon!" A voice screams as footsteps begins running towards his unconscious form. The owner of those footsteps now reaches the unconscious boy and leans down, revealing the owner to be Mabel Pines. "Gideon, are you ok? Say something!"

Mabel begins to shake him, his eyes now fluttering open to meet the brown eyes of the chocolate haired pines girl. Mabel smiles at seeing him wake up.

"Oh Gideon you're alright!" Mabel squeals in delight as she throws her arms around him and hugs him close to her. "I thought that Gremoblin killed you, but it's good to see that you weren't hurt by it!"

"Gremoblin?" Gideon asks as he begins sitting up with Mabel's help. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Mabel asks, confusion written across her features. "You came to my rescue when the Gremoblin had me cornered. You jumped onto its back to distract it so I could get away safely. It slung you quite a distance, but thank goodness you weren't hurt when you landed."

"So what happened to it?" Gideon asks, his vision caught with Mabel's. "Did I kill it?"

"No, but Dipper did drive it back deep into the forest where it came from." Mabel replies. "He saved our lives, well technically yours, but you saved mine first."

"_Great! Just want I needed to hear!"_ Gideon says to himself. "_That glory hog Dipper Pines saved the day! It's just like him to steal the spotlight from me!"_

"Well I'm happy to know I saved you from that horrible monster." Gideon says, a cocky grin spreading across his face. "Isn't there a little something that you want to give me for being your hero?"

Mabel leans in closer to Gideon's face with her brace filled smile widening.

"You just read my mind." Mabel whispers as she taps the tip of Gideon's nose. "I've got quite the surprise in mind."

A deep rose crosses the boy's cheeks as Mabel slowly backs away from him. The two now get to their feet with Mabel's eyes shining a deep crimson. From behind a large oak tree behind Gideon, Dipper surfaces with a sharp object gripped in his left hand. From the looks of the younger Pines, he looks as if he is being controlled, which is evident from his soulless eyes and puppet like walk as he begins making his way towards the gleeful boy. Nearing Gideon, Dipper continues staring ahead to the back of him as he slowly raises his left hand and grips the object now identified as a rusty meat cleaver.

"So where is my surprise sugar dumpling?" Gideon excitedly asks. "I sure hope it's a kiss!"

"Oh you're going to love this." Mabel wickedly replies, her eyes shifting to behind Gideon. Confused as to what Mabel is looking at, Gideon turns around just in time as Dipper roughly tackles and pins him to the ground. With the meat clever raised, Gideon quickly grips Dipper's wrist to keep the weapon from being brought down on him.

"What is going on Mabel?" Gideon practically yells. "Why is your brother attacking me? You said he saved my life!"

"He did and he just wants to thank you for saving mine." Mabel casually replies, Bill Cipher appearing next to her. "Isn't my brother just the greatest?"

"Of course not!" Gideon screams, summoning what strength he can to keep Dipper from bringing the cleaver down on him. "Dipper get your scrawny behind off of me now!"

"Don't be so sour Gideon." Mabel says now breaking out into maniacal laughter.

"Yea, let him thank you for saving shooting star!" Bill instigates.

With his soulless eyes remaining on Gideon, Dipper rips his wrist from Gideon's grip and roughly brings the cleaver down on him, an ear piercing screech now ripping through the forest and the blood of the younger boy flying onto Dipper's face and clothes.

Reality

Gideon's eyes quickly fly open with him shooting up with a start. Gripping his chest, Gideon can feel that his heart is beating out of control. Breathing heavily, Gideon coughs a couple of times and shakes his head.

"It's worst than I thought it would be!" Gideon panics. "I can't even sleep peacefully! I've got to find my book at all costs, even if it means-"

Swallowing the newly formed lump in his throat, Gideon closes his eyes to prepare for what comes out of his mouth next.

"Paying Dipper Pines a visit." Gideon finishes.

Catherine's Cabin

"I see Bill did exactly as I asked him to." Catherine lightly chuckles, the image of a distraught Gideon visible in her crystal ball. "Having one's greatest fantasy mold into their worst nightmare, what more could I ever ask for?"

Grabbing the '2'journal, Catherine flips to where her last journal entry left off and begins writing down what just took place with Gideon. While writing, the image of Gideon now disappears in a smog of blue and quickly clears to show an image of Pacifica and Dipper in the shack's kitchen. Placing her pen down, Catherine notices the image of the two, a mischievous smile appearing on her features with her focus landing purely on Pacifica.

"Oh there you are, Pacifica is it?" Catherine says as she begins lightly tapping her chin with her right index finger, making sure her long finger nail doesn't leave a bruise. "I was hoping to "see" you again and now that I have, I just have one question for you. What exactly is your worst nightmare?"

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving in advanced everyone! **

**Review Please! **


	3. Dreamscapes

Chapter 3: Dreamscapes

'Having terrorized her first target, Catherine has her next target in sight, one she plans to have a lot of fun with!'

* * *

_Previously_

Reality

Gideon's eyes quickly fly open with him shooting up with a start. Gripping his chest, Gideon can feel that his heart is beating out of control. Breathing heavily, Gideon coughs a couple of times and shakes his head.

"It's worst than I thought it would be!" Gideon panics. "I can't even sleep peacefully! I've got to find my book at all costs, even if it means-"

Swallowing the newly formed lump in his throat, Gideon closes his eyes to prepare for what comes out of his mouth next.

"Paying Dipper Pines a visit." Gideon finishes.

Catherine's Cabin

"I see Bill did exactly as I asked him to." Catherine lightly chuckles, the image of a distraught Gideon visible in her crystal ball. "Having one's greatest fantasy mold into their worst nightmare, what more could I ever ask for?"

Grabbing the '2'journal, Catherine flips to where her last journal entry left off and begins writing down what just took place with Gideon. While writing, the image of Gideon now disappears in a smog of blue and quickly clears to show an image of Pacifica and Dipper in the shack's kitchen. Placing her pen down, Catherine notices the image of the two, a mischievous smile appearing on her features with her focus landing purely on Pacifica.

"Oh there you are, Pacifica is it?" Catherine says as she begins lightly tapping her chin with her right index finger, making sure her long finger nail doesn't leave a bruise. "I was hoping to "see" you again and now that I have, I just have one question for you. What exactly is your worst nightmare?"

_Currently_

Staring into her pristine crystal ball that is sitting atop the ball's stand on her desk, the look in Catherine's eyes from an observer's view, she is delightfully enjoying watching Gideon sweat and squirm from the nightmare that he had and that she created!

"I see you're resting well Gideon." Catherine speaks with a sinister laugh. "Glad I could be of assistance."

Raising her right hand, Catherine now waves it over the ball, which causes the image of Gideon to become smoldered in a haze of blue. Waving her hand over the ball once more, a purple smog appears in the glass that quickly clears to reveal a crystal clear picture of Pacifica Northwest at the shack with Dipper. From what can be seen, Dipper and Pacifica are talking on the front porch with Pacifica's limousine and driver waiting outside of the shack. Smiling deviously at the scene, Catherine leans in closer to the ball.

"I had a really nice time today Dipper." Catherine hears Pacifica say as she intertwines her fingers in Dipper's. "I wish I could stay longer, but my parents-"

"Would have Stan arrested on the charges of kidnapping." Dipper finishes her sentence with a playful eye-roll. "I know I know, don't worry, but there is always tomorrow right?"

"Yea, it is." Pacifica nods in agreement. "So same time then?"

"You know it." Dipper replies.

The couple shares a quick kiss and Pacifica runs to her limousine. The driver opens the door for the blonde with her climbing in and the driver closing the door behind her. The car now pulls away with Dipper waving after the vehicle. Mabel can be seen stepping out onto the porch and standing next to her brother. The chocolate haired girl has a very wide brace filled smile on her face.

"You know Dip, I'm glad to see you happy." Mabel says, Dipper turning to her. "Even if it is with Pacifica. I like her more now than I use to."

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual Mabel." Dipper replies to his twin.

A fierce but low growl escapes from Catherine's throat as she narrows her eyes at the sight of Mabel.

"Hello dear _sister_!" Catherine growls. "Or should I say _traitor! _Don't worry, my battle with you is coming up and _very_ soon! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see me before I put your lights out for good! Just you wait! I'm twice the fighter from when we last met, that I can't wait to show you so prepare yourself!"

"Do I sense a little bit of sibling rivalry?" Bill's voice speaks to Catherine, the clone's attention now being turned to the demon.

"Of course not!" Catherine snidely replies as she waves her hand over the ball, a red hazy smog clearing the image of the twins out of the glass. "I just had a bad memory come back to me is all."

"Care to discuss it?" Bill urges, now planting himself on the desk in front of Catherine. "I'm all ears, you know, if I had them."

"Not at the moment, but in due time." Catherine calmly replies to the dream demon. "However, I am very pleased with the job you did with Gideon. I couldn't have done it better. I laughed and cried, but mostly laughed. That'll teach him to mess with Catherine Pines!"

"No sweat shoo-, I mean Catherine." Bill replies, quickly correcting himself to avoid the wrath of Catherine. "Nightmares and night terrors are my specialty."

"That much is evident and you do your job well." Catherine replies as she begins tapping her right index finger to her chin, a mischievous smile appearing on the clone's face. "So Bill, tell me everything you know about Pacifica Northwest."

Northwest Mansion (Pacifica's Bedroom)

Having taken her nightly shower, Pacifica now exits her bathroom wearing her majestic purple pajamas and brushing her hair, the golden strands having been washed in an ocean breeze shampoo and conditioner. Giving her hair a brush through once more, Pacifica places her brush on her bedside table next to her picture of Dipper, Mabel, and herself back at the shack after the defeat of Catherine that faithful night. Gideon can be seen off to the side, but the focus is mainly on the three. Smiling, Pacifica picks the picture up and begins gazing at it.

"Even though my hair was a mess that night, I looked really great in this photo." Pacifica expresses. "And so does my Dipper Pines. I know I say it every day, but I should have given him a chance when we first met, but I'm glad it wasn't too late to do it when I went for him this time. Now if only I can crowbar him away from his family, mainly his sister, then he can keep being my night and shining armor. Dipper Northwest, I like how that sounds considering taking on his last name wouldn't be that great."

Giving the picture one last glance, the blonde places the framed photo back on the table and climbs in bed. Shutting her light off by clapping her hands, the blonde gets settled into bed and quickly falls into a deep sleep followed by a chorus of medium to heavy snores. With the blonde out cold, a dark shadow slides down from the ceiling, along the wall and down into the blonde's hair. A light blue hue shines from behind Pacifica's eyelids, which doesn't disturb the blonde from her restful sleep, despite a few twitches of her lower limbs.

Pacifica's Dreamscape

Still in a sound sleep, a dark shadow now approaches the blonde with a hand landing on the girl's shoulder gently.

"Pacifica honey, time to wake up." A husky male voice says to the blonde. "You're going to be late."

Beginning to shake the sleeping blonde, Pacifica's eyes flutter open and turns to whom is talking to her. Closing her eyes, Pacifica rolls over and pulls the cover over her head.

"Five more minutes daddy." Pacifica mumbles. "I'm not ready to wake up yet."

"Pacifica if you don't wake up now, you'll be late for work." Her father, Bill Northwest, says to the girl. "You know if you're late again, you'll be written up and possibly fired. You know we need the money."

As if a knife suddenly pierced into the blonde's chest, Pacifica's eyes fly open as she sits up with a start, whipping her attention to her father. Giving him the quick glance over, Pacifica notices that her father is wearing a red and white stripped uniform with a golden name tag saying "Bill N" on the right side of the shirt of the uniform. Feeling her pulse beginning to race, Pacifica's eyes now turn towards her father's head and notices a red and white stripped hat with a plastic corn dog sitting atop it. Beads of sweat rapidly form on the blonde's forehead as she begins hyperventilating.

"Daddy….why…why." Pacifica begins, now giving the man a once over once more. "Why are you….wearing…..that?

"Pacifica, are you ok?" The older man asks, concern evident in his voice. "You act as if you've never seen me wear this before. You know this is my work outfit."

The theoretical knife now pierces further into the blonde's chest, into her heart, her gripping it as if she were beginning to bleed profusely just from hearing her father say the one word she dreads the most!

"Did you say what I think you just said?" Pacifica questions, her voice trailing off into whispers as her eyes widen with worry. "Did you say you had a….had a….a…job? Tell me you're joking! Please tell me you're joking!"

"Pacifica, you don't look so good." Bill replies. "Do you need me to walk you to the bus station so you can see the doctor? I do have enough change for you catch it. I'll just leave your mother a note for when she comes back from the hotel tonight before her starting her night shift."

"BUS?!" Pacifica screams, now throwing the covers on the bed back. "Daddy, we don't take _busses_ remember? You hate taking public transportation! You said you would rather be dead than take public transportation! And what is mom doing working at a hotel?!"

Jumping out of the bed, the feeling of bare flooring under her bare feet immediately catches the girl's attention, her eyes widening once more. Looking up from the floor, Pacifica then looks around the room and notices that she is not in the same room from when she fell asleep. The room is much smaller, has tattered pink wallpaper all over the room, one window located on the west side of the room that has a small crack in the right corner of the window pane, but is covered with newspaper and no drapes, and her white Italian leather furniture is nowhere in sight, neither is her white imported piano from France. Continuing to look around the room, Pacifica can feel herself becoming lightheaded.

"Daddy, where is my carpet?" Pacifica frantically asks. "And the rest of my furniture?! I had imported Italian furniture and a piano from France! My room is bigger than this! Just where am I?"

"Pacifica, I'm not understanding this behavior of yours." Bill replies, suddenly becoming aggravated by his daughter's dramatic behavior. "You know this is where we've always lived. Why are you acting like this?"

"Daddy, this is not where we live!" Pacifica argues back. "This isn't the Northwest Manor! Look at this place! I would never live here! I'm use to the finer things and this _isn't_ the finer things! I'm using to wearing Egyptian silk clothing, Cashmere sweaters, leather shoes, and carrying the most expensive hand bags! Plus I always wear the finest of pajamas to bed and sleep on French silk bedding!"

Having spoken about her pajamas, Pacifica looks down and notices her majestic purple pajamas that are made from the finest silk from the north hills of Africa have been swapped out for a dingy blue night gown. Slapping her right hand over her mouth, Pacifica falls over on the bed with her hair falling all around her face and neck.

"You know Pacifica, you're acting no better than those Pines!" Bill spits. "Just because they are rich, they think they are better than everyone in this town."

Quickly sitting up, Pacifica's gaze catches with her father's.

"Did you say…..the Pines…..are rich?" Pacifica chokes, her words stumbling on top of one another. "Dipper, Mabel, and that _disgusting_ Stanford Pines?! Rich? With my money?!"

"They are the wealthiest in this town, you know that." Bill calmly replies to his daughter. "Stanford is picking us up for work today in his new shiny black limousine so you better hurry and get ready. Your waitress uniform is waiting for you in the living room."

Turning her gaze away from her father's, Pacifica grips her throat, feeling it beginning to close from the stress of her swapped life. Shaking her head back and forth, Pacifica can feeling her pulse is beginning to slow down to the point of her heart almost stopping.

"This isn't happening!" Pacifica voices between panting breathes. "This is _not_ happening! How did it come to this? How did I fall from grace? How am I…..poor?"

A knock now occurs at the front door, catching both Bill and Pacifica's attention. Zipping out of the room, Pacifica rushes to the door through the cramped house while not bothering to notice the look of the house. Nearly ripping the door off of its hinges, the sight in front of the blonde nearly makes her faint! Dipper and Mabel are standing at the door, Dipper dressed in a very pristine white tuxedo with a matching top hat sitting atop his neatly smoothed down hair, pristine white shoes, and is carrying a cane with a diamond to top. Mabel is dressed in a long elegant pink gown with a diamond belt around her slender waist, her hair is done into a series of neat curls that are pinned at the back of her head, dangling diamond earrings on her ears, a diamond headband on her head, glass slippers on her feet, and a matching purse under her arm with a diamond clasp. And most of all, Mabel isn't wearing her braces!

"No! This can't be happening!" Pacifica shouts, her vision never leaving the two twins. "You two are actually…fashionable!"

With her vision now focused on Dipper, a smile spreads across Pacifica's face as she walks closer to the boy.

"Dipper, I must say that you are really wearing that tux." Pacifica says in a flirty manner. "I mean really, really well."

"Hello Pacifica." Mabel snottily speaks to the blonde, turning her nose in the air at her. "I see that you have grown an unhealthy attachment to your old clothes. Of course, I'm not surprised considering you're so poor you have to wear what you can get, but I'm sure with your two twenty five an hour job, you will surely save up every penny to buy new ones while also finding a way to fix up this ratty hens nest!"

"Why Mabel, fixing it won't do the job." Dipper adds in. "But burning it down surely will!"

Dipper and Mabel now break into hysterical laughter, their laughter a painful echo in the blonde's mind with each cackle made. Pacifica's smile fades as she steps back into the house away from the heckling twins, their words of hatred and their looks of deceit stabbing her where the knife already planted itself in her chest.

Slamming the door on them, the blonde leans her back against the door and slides to the floor, the feeling of despair overcoming her tremendously. Closing her eyes, tears begin to stream from Pacifica's eyes.

"Awe, what's the matter little girl?" A haunting voice taunts to the blonde girl. "Having a bad day? Yea, I hate those too. They really ruin your day you know?"

Shooting her head up, Pacifica spots Catherine sitting cross legged on top of the faded blue chair in the living room across from her with Bill Cipher hovering next to the clone. The eye of the triangle formed into a devious expression to match Catherine's. Catherine's smile now forms into a smirk upon seeing the terrorized look in the blonde's eyes.

"Hello Pacifica." Catherine greets to Pacifica, the blonde now scrambling to her feet. "You know it's not nice to slam the door on your guests. That only makes for a bad situation with future visiting now doesn't it?"

"Who are you and how did you get in here?!" Pacifica asks, her voice nearly hoarse from previously shouting. "Wait, you look familiar; like we met somewhere before."

"Could be, who knows." Catherine nonchalantly replies. "I could be anyone or even have an evil twin sister. Oh scary!"

Giving the little black dress wearer a glance over once more, it suddenly clicks in Pacifica's mind where she has seen this woman before.

"Wait, I know you!" Pacifica nearly screams despite her disappearing voice. "We defeated you that one night when the power in the town went out! Your name is Cathy or Caddie, or something in relation, but I now know where I know you from! Dipper and Mabel were right all along and I didn't believe them."

Stepping down off the chair, Catherine approaches Pacifica, now standing just a mere inch away from her as she locks gazes with her. Terrorized ice blue eyes looking into condescending and arrogant black orbs.

"Who I am currently isn't important to you." Catherine calmly replies to her as she places her left hand on top of Pacifica's head rather roughly. "But soon enough, you'll find out."

Tightening her grip on the blonde's head, Catherine's long fingernails are now digging into Pacifica's head, a mix of blue and black ooze streaming out of where Catherine's fingernails are digging into.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare!" Catherine hysterically speaks to the girl. "I'm so glad I could be the first of the welcoming committee to say it!"

With Catherine's tight grip on her head, Pacifica's eyes now roll up into her skull with her collapsing to the ground at clone's feet.

"I hope you enjoy the ride!" Catherine says as she begins laughing hysterically with Bill Cipher adding in.

"It'll be one heck of a trip!" Bill expresses, continuing to laugh with Catherine. "And look, she's already exhausted and the trip hasn't even begun yet!"

Pacifica's body begins twitching uncontrollably at Catherine's feet with the two continuing to laugh her expense.

Reality

Pacifica's eyes now shoot open with her sitting up with a start while frantically looking around her bedroom. Through her sleepy unfocused vision, Pacifica squints her eyes and notices that she is in her room of the Northwest Manor; piano, silk clothes, and numerous shoe and hand bag collections included. Touching her hair, Pacifica doesn't feel where Catherine dug her long dagger like fingernails into her scalp. Breathing a sigh of relief, Pacifica lies back down.

"That dream felt so real and that woman." Pacifica speaks to herself. "I know her, but I can't place her name anywhere. I better call Dipper and tell him about this. I know he'll know what to do."

Grabbing her cell phone from her bedside table, Pacifica shakily begins dialing Dipper's cell phone number.

Mystery Shack (3:45am)

Both twins are sound asleep with Dipper fast asleep on his '3' journal and Mabel sleeping soundly in her bed on her back with her stuffed tiger tucked under her left arm. In the pocket of Dipper's vest, his cell phone begins ringing, the current ringtone that he set for Pacifica beginning to play. With the volume at one hundred, both twins are abruptly woken up, each voicing their disapproval of being woken up and so rudely at that after 3am!

"Who would be calling this early in the morning?!" Mabel fusses as she pulls the cover over her head. "It's really rude if you ask me."

"I'll find out." Dipper tiredly speaks to his sister as he drags himself from his bed and over to his vest that is hanging on the coat rack next to the door of their room. Reaching into the right pocket of the vest, Dipper pulls out his cell phone and notices Pacifica's name is showing up on his caller ID.

"Pacifica?" Dipper questions as he hits the answer button. "Hey Pacifica, what's up?"

"Dipper, I am so sorry I didn't believe you and Mabel!" Pacifica frantically replies.

"Pacifica, what happened?" Dipper asks, his mind clearing the fog of sleep to focus on the conversation. "Didn't believe us about what?"

"I had a nightmare about that girl Caddie, Cathy, or something like that and she was with this triangle with one big eye!" Pacifica answers. "I didn't believe you guys when you said she returned. I am so sorry!"

"It's ok, but tell me about your dream." Dipper investigates.

With Dipper on the phone with Pacifica, a knock at the forest entrance of the shack now occurs. Hearing the knock, Mabel slings her cover to the floor in a huff of disgust.

"Does everyone want to wake us up tonight?!" Mabel expresses, now jumping out of bed. Leaving the room, Mabel marches down the stairs and approaches the door. For the knock to occur that early in the morning and since Stan removes his hearing aid every night before bed, the 'visitor' can count their blessings because if Stan were to answer the door that early, things could go from bad to worse in a hurry!

"Whoever it is, go away!" Mabel shouts to the door. "The shack is closed for the night!"

Turning from the door, Mabel begins back up the stairs for when the knock occurs once more. Lowering her head in exasperation, Mabel once again approaches the door, determined to make whoever is at it go away, this time for good!

"I said, we're closed!" Mabel repeats now slinging the door open. "Come back to-"

The girl's rant is cut short for when Gideon lands at her feet, the look of terror present in his icy blue eyes.

"Mabel please, I need you and Dipper's help!" Gideon pleads. "Badly!"

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone! **


End file.
